


【庄沃】雨天的后日和撑不开的伞

by soyoungsolong



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyoungsolong/pseuds/soyoungsolong
Summary: 下雨了，但通晓过去与未来的时间王者没有带伞。
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【庄沃】雨天的后日和撑不开的伞

姑且叫这个题目好啦XD大概是tv比较靠前的时间点，还不太熟的时候（？

关键词来自CP文梗生成器：烛台、无法打开、荷叶边的袖子

最后那个编不出来，只取了袖子

*

乌云是从北边的天空缓缓推过来的。

最后一节课上数学，老师在黑板上画三角形的正弦余弦的时候常磐庄吾一直寻隙瞄着窗外偷偷发呆。老师的眼神扫过来，庄吾就低下头心不在焉地在作为应试技巧的表格上勾勾画画，把sin和cos随意圈起来，圈成了手拉手的好朋友。

坏天气像是滴在热水里的一大管墨汁，把闷热、潮湿和下雨的讯号快速地向空气里扩散。

普通的高中生、据说以后会成为通晓过去与未来的时间王者的常磐庄吾，今天早上出门的时候没有带伞。

开始的时候雨势还不算太大，稀疏的雨滴降落得无声无息；最后一道例题还没有讲完，阵雨随着风势渐渐急促起来；在课堂末尾、穿长裙的女老师布置了三页作业宣布下课之前，雨水在玻璃窗上拖曳出快速流动的密集痕迹。

庄吾慢吞吞地收拾书包、慢吞吞地挪到教学楼的屋檐边缘。

今早在上学路上分别的时候盖茨说他们今天要去追查异类骑士的线索，之后那种刻意而明显的监视确实没有出现，更不用说现在问问来自未来的租客能不能多变一把伞出来。或者反而是现在的情况更好，如果向他们求助，盖茨和月读会为是否应该向极恶的魔王伸出援手而苦恼也说不定。

他平时本就没有熟识到一起回家的同学。而且，走在一起的时候他们往往会提起他可笑的梦想——这是庄吾总是有意无意拖到最后才走出教室的原因之一。

他抬头朝铅灰色的天空看，坠落如珠帘的雨滴也向他看，一时半刻没有要停息的意思。

顶着书包冲回去也行。庄吾想道。

他是这个时候看到沃兹的。

*

沃兹撑着墨绿色的伞安静地站在雨幕中。他身后的树丛也是苍翠的，雨水把庄吾的视野洗刷成一幅深深浅浅的绿色油画，瘦长的影子候在正中。

沃兹应该是刚刚才出现，又仿佛已经等了他很久。

察觉到他的视线，沃兹便将抱着那本硬皮的书籍的手放到胸口的位置向他微微弯了弯腰：“我的魔王，下午好。您看起来像是遇到了麻烦。”

庄吾重新把书包背好，笑着和沃兹打了招呼，然后钻到他的伞下。

庄吾和沃兹并肩走在回朝九晚五堂的路上，步子不急也不缓。

雨水仍然没有要停的迹象，但是沃兹撑伞的手很稳，甚至没有倾斜的雨水潲到伞下，在并不密闭的空间里，庄吾甚至能闻到一点区别于潮湿雨水气味的、干燥的草木清香。

他偷瞄身边的年轻男人，银色的袖扣让显得有些紧窄的袖子顺服地依贴在沃兹细瘦的腕骨上。他的侧脸很漂亮，面对着庄吾的时候嘴角总是上翘，但笑起来情绪并不全是欣然的。

“沃兹，”悄悄收回视线，庄吾问他，“你的书上到底写着什么呢？”

他往常不太过问沃兹想什么或者做什么，自称是他的家臣的男人惊讶地望了过来。沃兹看着他的眼睛，轻声说：“魔王陛下，这本书里记载着您如何成为时间王者的历史。”

“那里面什么都有吗？……我是说，比如今天下雨之类的。”

沃兹笑着回答：“这正是我在这里的原因。”

庄吾认为这一刻沃兹的笑容发自真心，于是他也跟着笑了起来。

比起莽撞但正直的盖茨、一心想要引导他避免走上“逢魔时王”道路的月读，其实他对怎么和神出鬼没的沃兹相处要更头疼一些。但站在伞下和沃兹并肩走在回家的路上的这个瞬间，他感到前所未有的安宁。

*

庄吾顺利地回到了家，但他很快发现自己面临着另一个问题：朝五晚九堂断电了。

他进门的时候朝九晚五堂一片漆黑，叔公正一手举着电筒、一手捏着螺丝刀抢修电路，还抽空抬头向他说了一句“欢迎回来”。可能是他没有邀请沃兹进来坐坐的缘故，他再一回头的时候沃兹已经像往常一样不见踪影。

他有些怅然若失。

沃兹离开之前把墨绿色的长柄伞抖落了雨珠靠放在玄关的角落里，并且还在旁边摆了一座烛台。晚饭的时候电还是没有来，叔公便把烛台点亮，同时夸赞庄吾的朋友的细致与用心。

庄吾一边咀嚼食物，一边想：下一次至少要说 “再见”或者“晚安”吧。

*

雨天的后一天，摆在桌子中央的烛台变成了纸片。

玄关角落里靠放的伞倒是没有变化，但是庄吾无法打开那柄伞。原来是开关上的零件已经生了锈痕。

END.

2020/7/30

**Author's Note:**

> 拣自己也觉得模糊的思路做个解释：
> 
> 大致走向是woz从降临历上知道了今天这天会下雨，庄吾没有带伞；同时也知道此时朝九晚五堂停电，且电一直到晚饭的时候还没有来。所以他来接庄吾回家，而且带来了一座烛台。
> 
> 那天我很困，所以仓促结尾发出就躺下了，不然沃兹应该会进九五堂留一会并且和庄吾互道晚安之后再离开的（
> 
> 本质思路来自看到有太太说woz前期像是志异小说里面的精怪。而到后一天烛台变成纸片、伞原来是锈的撑不开的设置，就像是等那个志怪离开之后他留下的宝石变成了石头、钱财变成了纸片那样。
> 
> 但是很可惜大概是没有表达到位。总之感谢阅读=3= 


End file.
